


11 - 11

by Mari_UC



Series: BirdFlash - Young Justice [9]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, POV Multiple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 11:39:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16597160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari_UC/pseuds/Mari_UC
Summary: SUN 11-1100:00 12Huh.It was, indeed, his birthday.His 18th birthday, actually.He looked back up to his boyfriend as a hand rested on his cheek. “Happy Birthday, babe,” Dick said closing the distance between them and giving him a soft chaste kiss on his lips, before he stayed there hovering not even half an inch away.“Sorry if I scared you, but I wanted to be the first one to say it,” he whispered directly to his lips sending a delicious shiver down his spine, electrifying his body just as effectively as the Speed Force.





	11 - 11

**Author's Note:**

> 11-11  
> So, I decided to make a double upload to celebrate Wally’s birthday!! 
> 
> I wanted to do a Wally’s birthday story. And many of you asked about the ‘Dick finds about Roy kissing Wally’ story, so I decided to mix and mash… this is the result. I tried to make this one pretty much a light fluffy story, but it still got some kind of dark-ish stuff there, mainly on Roy’s POV.
> 
> This story takes place close to a year after Winter Camp. So there’s a bit of a time jump and (spoiler alert?) the boys have been together for most of that time. 
> 
> I don’t go too deep into how they actually get together, because I want that for another story, but since we’re not going with chronology, some spoilers are bound to happen.

Wally pulled the comforter closer to him as he felt a fall draft hit him on his chest. He turned around to close the window groaning annoyed at being awaken. His sleepy brain was still lagging so it took him too long to remember he’d actually closed the window earlier that night.

It wasn’t until a shadow appeared in front of him, covering his mouth and pinning him down into the mattress that Wally’s brain caught up with the fact that there was something _weird_ going on. His speed kicked in and he moved to grab his assailant and toss him away from him, but he managed to stop himself as his brain registered the face of his assailant.

“‘i’k?” he asked with a muffled voice, and his boyfriend nodded and shushed him, removing his hand from his mouth. “What are you doing here?” he whispered as concern grew in his mind and he used his speed to try to look for any sign of trouble in his boyfriend’s body and posture.

He was wearing dark blue street clothes, a hoodie and a sweater, and other than rustled hair, he looked fine. Plus, his clothes indicated he was here as Dick, not as Robin, and he was smiling at him as he kept a finger on his lips asking him for silence, so Wally calmed down a bit.

He shuffled on the bed to try to sit, but Dick straddled him, keeping him pinned against the bed with his hands on Wally’s shoulders.

Wally groaned and was about to ask again what his boyfriend was doing when a beep sounded in his room and Dick turned around to the small bedside table to his right. “Well, would you look at that?” he said with a falsely surprised tone, confused, Wally followed his boyfriend’s gaze and his eyes fell on the alarm clock that was marking midnight.

That explained beep, but he still wasn’t sure what Dick was doing, so he turned around and faced him, only to find Dick grinning at him. “It looks like it’s your birthday already,” Dick said and Wally frowned at him for a second before reality kicked in and he turned back to see his clock, this time paying attention to the small letters on the top right corner.

_SUN 11-11_

_00:00 12_

_Huh._

It was, indeed, his birthday.

His 18th birthday, actually.

He looked back up to his boyfriend as a hand rested on his cheek. “Happy Birthday, babe,” Dick said closing the distance between them and giving him a soft chaste kiss on his lips, before he stayed there hovering not even half an inch away as he whispered “Sorry if I scared you, but I wanted to be the first one to say it,” directly to his lips sending a delicious shiver down his spine, electrifying his body just as effectively as the Speed Force.

Still, the _Dick_ had almost given him a heart attack so Wally mockingly scoffed and whispered “Could have just called…” looking at him. Dick grumbled annoyed and pressed him harder into the mattress. “Come on, it’s your eighteen birthday!” he whispered excited “It had to be… _special_ ,” he said licking his lips and hinting just enough on that last word to have Wally’s breath hitching.

“ _Really_?” he asked raising an eyebrow and unconsciously licking his lips too, “and just what kind of _special_ did you had in mind?” he asked suggestively wiggling his eyebrows. Dick grinned openly and closed the distance between them in a swift movement, not bothering with pecks or soft kisses, and instead catching his lower lips, sucking hard before barging his tongue into his mouth with practiced ease, ripping a moan and a soft appreciative humming from Wally.

Oh, this was shaping to be _the_ _best_ birthday…

Wally let Dick explore his mouth freely and sucked at his tongue a couple times enjoying the full-body tremor that overcame him every time their tongues caressed each other. He let his hands travel through Dick’s back, up to his shoulders and back again to cup his ass, pressing down sligthly. He groaned frustrated as Dick didn’t seemed to get his message and patted him on his thighs as he raised himself so his chest touched Dick’s.

Dick giggled at his impatience and cut the kiss short as he moved himself, from straddling him, to resting his chest completely on Wally and setting his hands on Wally’s hair. Wally hummed and muttered a soft ‘ _so good’_ as he felt Dick’s body pressing down on him.

He’d read online that some people liked a little distance in sex and were a bit turned off by their lovers resting all their weight on them, but Wally loved the pressure of having Dick on top of him. He liked letting gravity join them together and he enjoyed the weight of his bird on him during sex.

Dick tended to get “too conscious” about it, and usually ended up supporting himself on his arms or knees whenever he was on top. Wally hated that, so whenever Dick was being _too gentleman-y_ with him, he’d patted him on his shoulders or thighs to remind him that Wally actually liked his weight.

Funny enough, he didn’t enjoyed that weight on him as he sleep, preferring to sleep on top of Dick, resting on Dick’s chest… but lucky for him Dick actually did enjoyed that, especially now that his final growth spurt had finally kicked in and his chest had broadened considerably, to the point he was a bit wider than Wally.

Dick brought Wally back to the present when he moved from his mouth and started going down his neck into his collarbone, making Wally bit hard on his lip to prevent a loud moan from escaping his throat, as he moved his hands up and sank his fingers on Dick’s hair, messing with it as his mind completely lost control of his hips and Wally found himself slowly grinding himself against his boyfriend.

He chuckled softly at Dick’s heavy panting and muffled moans against his neck trying to control himself, so he raised his left leg and wrapped it around Dick’s hip and almost moaned out loud when Dick gave up pretenses and matched his grinding, feeling Dick’s cock rub against his through the clothes.

Wally looked to the right and read the hour.

_00:03_ _44_

He cursed internally and wondered if Dick would complain if Wally just vibrated their clothes off and turned around now. He loved sweet slow sex as much as the next guy, but right now his blood was running at 1000 miles per hour and he felt lightning at the base of his spine at the thought of having his boyfriend inside of him.

Plus, it was his birthday. They could do it fast and heavy and hard on his birthday, right? It could be like a present.

He grinded harder against Dick trying to gauge his reaction and his boy grunted and returned the move so Wally smiled to himself getting ready to speed himself out of any clothes and turning to rest on his chest.

Dick, however, seemed to have other plans as he raised himself putting his hands back on Wally’s shoulders pinning him back against the mattress, again.

Wally groaned at the loss of the weight but Dick stopped moving altogether as he whispered an out of breath “Wait.”

“What? Why?” he whined biting his lip looking at his boyfriend. If he wants to stop, Wally’s going to castrate him.

“We need to stop,” Dick said and Wally sent him a thunderous look that Dick had the gall to smile tenderly at him. “Remember what happened the last couple times we tried this?” Dick asked, and Wally looked confused for a second, before he remembered where they were.

In his house. With Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris.

Both known light sleepers.

He remembered the first time Dick had sneaked into his room and they’d started to fool around, it had been around the fourth month of their relationship. They were still figuring out a lot of things about each other and the experiences were still new and surprising to them.

Uncle Barry had barged in scared at listening muffled sounds in his nephew’s room, only to find Dick balls deep into Wally as he was biting into his own arm to prevent himself from getting too loud.

In retrospect, that really hadn’t been the most effective tactic. Obviously.

Wally hadn’t been able to look his Uncle to his face for two weeks. It had been awful.

Then, about two months later, Dick had been in his room again. Same thing, this time his Aunt. It had been somewhat less traumatic, since this time he was fully clothed, but Dick had been completely bare, so he’d been mortified, even refusing to set a foot on the house for over a month.

The third time it happened, Dick and Wally had agreed not to have sex on his house while his uncle or aunt were home. Which they were, right now.

Wally wanted to curse at the world, and then he looked at Dick, who had decided to barge into his room and start getting him into the mood. “So, what? My special present is a set of blue balls?” Dick hide his face on Wally’s shoulders as he stifled a laugh before whispering back to him “No, idiot. It was supposed to be a small peck and a cuddle. 100% Family friendly…” Dick said looking up at him with his bright blue eyes.

Wally sighed as he laid back his head on the pillow and tried to reel down his erection. Dick moved off Wally and laid to his side, and Wally turned to be facing him and sent him a half-hearted glare.

“Come on, Walls!” Dick whined and even in the dark of the night Wally managed to pick the red on his cheeks and ears, “We’re about to get to the 16th month mark. We can just share a bed without having to go for sex, right?”

“We can. Doesn’t mean we have to.” He grumbled still trying to calm his blood and just enjoying his boyfriend’s warmth. It was true that for the last couple months they’d reel down the whole, _let’s get naked as soon as we’re alone_ impulse. But still… He sighed, finally in control of his own body. “I guess just kissing and snuggling is good too,” he said coming for a short kiss on his boyfriend’s forehead and taking a second too burrow his nose in his hair.

Dick hummed coming closer and giving him a half embrace as he tangled their legs together. Wally groaned when Dick’s thigh brushed against his crutch and his boyfriend, the devil he was, actually grinned at him. “Tell you what. Tonight we’re going to Mt. Justice for your surprise birthday party. And we can spend the night in our rooms there.” Wally smiled at his boyfriend dropping the pretense of the surprise. But his attention perked at that last part. “Our _soundproof_ rooms,” Dick added with a smirk and Wally hummed at that.

“Yeah, I do like the sound of that,” he said coming for a soft kiss and feeling himself get excited again for the prospect of having Dick as this year’s present. Last year, they’d been together for his birthday, but since they were kind of just starting out, they’d simply enjoyed the surprised party on Mt. Justice together. No special anything. This time though… Oh, this time, he was getting the full _boyfriend_ _birthday present_. Though, Dick was right. He’ll have to wait until they were alone in their sound proof-room. For now, though… “And you’re right, kisses and snuggling _are_ a good present,” he said bringing Dick closer and covering his boy in a tight hug as he gave him a small peck on each of his lips “Specially your kisses. Your lips are so soft and yummy.” He said going over his lips again. “So good,” he whispered.

“Yeah? You like ‘em?” Dick asked raising an eyebrow and moving to kiss him softly and Wally hummed into the kiss and then nodded as Dick moved back. Dick smiled and whispered softly “You like them, even if I do this?” Dick teased moving closer and licking Wally’s lip a bit too obscenely, but Wally simply hummed and nodded in agreement. “Or this?” Dick said this time catching his upper lip and sucking into it, and again Wally hummed again, he was starting to like this game. Dick giggled once more, but this time he had a wicked smile that Wally should have been wary of. “How about this?” he asked before moving fast and grabbing his lips with his teeth Wally wasn’t expecting it so he jumped a little and Dick ended up nibbling a lot harder than he had probably intended to.

Wally reeled back at the pain and hissed at Dick, slapping him in the arm before he groaned annoyed “That hurt, you _Dick_ ,” he spat as he caressed his hurt lip. Dick hadn’t bitten him like this before so it took him by surprise. “Now, you’re just copying Roy,” he complained in a hiss as he moved his hand over the lip trying to see if Dick had left any mark, he turned to glare at his boyfriend, when he noticed the odd expression on his face.

Dick raised an eyebrow before he asked with an amused voice “Roy… _Harper_? That Roy?” Wally scoffed and replied “Yeah, he always bites when he kisses” thinking how the redhead had actually bit him both times. Wally was so focused on his own lips he didn’t saw how Dick’s eyebrow rose higher as he asked “How do _you_ know that? Kissed Roy a lot?” and it was in that moment that Wally realized he had not, in fact, told Dick about kissing Roy before.

He panicked for a second and he felt his eyes widen as he looked at Dick. His boyfriend teasing smile froze in place as he took in his surprise and his brow furrowed looking at him.

“Really?” he asked confused and Wally wanted to tell him, but his mind was blank as the kiss on the tree replied itself in his mind and then Roy’s _proposal_ , and Wally felt himself grew hotter by the second. He opened his mouth twice to try to answer but nothing came out.

Dick’s teasing smile was completely replaced by a frown and something crossed over his face, but still he put a hand on his shoulder and asked “Wally? _When_ did you and Roy kissed?”

And Wally could hear the warning bells on his head and the need to start to _fucking explain himself_. It wasn’t that bad. Honestly. And his silence was probably making Dick overthink this, when there was nothing to over-think.

One honest kiss while he was trying to figure himself out. One prank kiss as Roy messed with his head.

Dick would understand. He would. 100%.

Still, the only thing that managed to came out of his mouth was a choked “You’re not mad?”

“Mad? No. Why? Maybe a little curious,” he said with a raised eyebrow and a small chuckle that allowed Wally to breathe easily again. But then Dick, still smiling teasingly added “I mean, it’s not like you’ve been making out with him while we’ve been dating.”

And Wally knew he should have nodded and scoffed at the idea, but all he could think about was the reason _why_ they hadn’t been dating at the time of the first kiss, and how pissed Dick was going to get at him from reminding him of _that_. And then, he thought that they actually _had been dating_ at the time of the prank-proposal kiss…

Dick went really stiff against him as the silence stretched.

“You haven’t, right?” he asked slowly while he untangled himself from Wally and sit on the bed looking at him directly, all pretense of serenity starting to leave Dick’s face as Wally’s panic increased and he sat on his legs looking at Dick. “If you two kissed,” Dick said slowly and menacingly looking at him “it was before me. _Right,_ _Wally_?” Wally felt a jolt from the tone that actually forced the voice out of him.

“No. I mean, yes! Babe, it’s not like that. I swear, we haven’t… Not that there’s a ‘ _we’_ or anything. It’s just Roy… It’s not like we’re actually seeing each other or doing anything on the side. _There’s no side… I swear,_ _there’s nothing like that, I wouldn’t. Never. There’s never been anything like that... Just-_ ” Wally was aware he was talking too fast, and that the sentences he was saying weren’t exactly coherent, but once he started talking he couldn’t will himself to stop, because he needed Dick to understand that it wasn’t anything bad, and his boyfriend kept frowning and his face was darker and darker.

It was just a simple misunderstanding, and Wally couldn’t comprehend why he was acting like this, it’s not like he was guilty of anything, and his conscience was clear, so he didn’t needed to worry about anything.

And still.

He couldn’t stop the words from pouring out of his mouth, nor to stop himself from going into speed-talk in the middle of the sentence as he noticed Dick’s eyes narrowing at him, and he panicked harder, before Dick raised his hand and stopped him.

“Wally!” he hissed sternly looking at him “Calm down and just tell me.”

Wally took a deep breath feeling some of the uneasiness leave him. He did it a couple more times before Dick lowered his hand. Wally felt a little pit on his stomach grow, so he stupidly said, “Ok. But you have to promise you won’t get mad.”

A dark shadow passed over Dick’s eyes as he growled at him “Wallace, _talk_.”

“Right.” He paused a second trying to organize his thoughts, “Remember, about a year ago, when I went to _the camp_ with my parents…” he started and rose to look at Dick, whose expression soured even more at the mention of the _camp._ The topic was almost taboo between them, with Dick almost always preferring to pretend it hadn’t happened. Wally choked a little but he cleared his throat continued “I told you Roy came to visit, and that he’d helped me realize some things. Well, one of the things he helped me with, was the fact that I was gay. Not just crushing and attracted to you, but actually generally gay, so-”

“You had sex with him,” Dick stated darkly, and Wally looked up to see him looking murderously at him. Wally stood there gaping at him a couple times trying to fit the words Dick had just said with… anything really.

“What? No!” he exclaimed looking at Dick horrified at the idea of his boyfriend suggesting…

Dick had been his first, his _only_.

And he knew this.

Wally’s expression must have reminded him of that, because he actually looked ashamed at the suggestion.

“We kissed. I mean, _he_ kissed _me_.” Wally continued, still throwing a dirty glare at Dick at the stupid suggestion “He took me by surprise and kissed me. It wasn’t… I mean, I was really confused, and we were talking, and I was trying to be straight for my parents, so I was in denial… and… he helped me…” Wally finished. Dick sighed and stood up from the bed, and Wally moved to the side, sitting on the bed and following Dick’s movements in the room.

“You’re mad…” Wally stated looking at him, Dick glared at him, and Wally sighed “Come on, you can’t be mad at that… we already worked past it…” he remembered him. It had taken them a _long_ time to move past the whole camp thing… He couldn’t believe he’d forgotten to tell Dick about the kiss.

It was a stupid oversight, but… “Yeah… But you didn’t tell me this then, did you?” Dick said confirming Wally’s suspicion. He bit his lip thinking how he’ll react once he tells him about the _second_ part of the story... “It wasn’t important. I… I swear I completely forgot about it… It didn’t meant shit.” Wally said looking at Dick pacing across the room.

“I… I get that it didn’t meant… But… it’s just… thinking about it…” Dick said moving his hands around his head angrily, like the thoughts were actually assaulting him “Picturing you and _Roy_ , kissing,” Wally bit his lip and he tried not to smile at the obvious bout of jealousy Dick was experiencing and the way he said Roy’s name just now… But he managed to school his face, knowing Dick would just flip his shit if he saw him smiling. “And then remembering that I was in my room, feeling like _shit_ about you, while you were out there, making out with _him_.”

Now that… that definitively cut the smile from his face. Wally stood up and moved towards Dick, standing a few inches away from him. He sighed softly and tried to think of something to say to calm him down. “I wasn’t making out…” he tried, but Dick just threw him a glare and Wally took a step back “Ok, it was, but just a little, and it wasn’t about feelings, or actually liking him…” Dick pushed him away further.

“Come on, babe…” he whined at him.

Dick took a deep breath, and then a second before turning to see him. “Fine…” he said sighing and then he took another deep breath and looked at Wally shaking his head. “Yeah, you’re right. We already moved past it…We agreed to leave that shit behind us…” Dick said and tired a smile and Wally beamed at him.

“Yeah, we did.”

Dick put his hands on Wally’s hips and brought him closer to himself “Sorry for… brought back some dark thoughts but, that’s that” he moved to kiss Wally, but he turned his face and held his breath getting ready for the explosion that was about to happen. “Yeah… That was…” he said pausing a second a bracing himself for the shit storm, “T-the first time…”

Wally actually _felt_ the backlash from Dick’s glare.

“Look, I know it sounds bad, but, the second time it was just a prank, ok? Just Roy being Roy, babe…” he tried to explain as Dick took a step back and crossed his arms. “About, ten months ago, like two weeks after we went back together, Roy showed up at the base, you weren’t there, and well, we talked and I told him about us, and he came up to me and said something like… ‘ _Too bad, you kiss really good…’_ and then he said he’s always up for a threesome or some shit like that and then he kissed me. Just a little peck on the lips.”

Dick looked at him and scoffed bitterly “A _peck_ …” he repeated mockingly and when Wally nodded, he scoffed and added “One with _biting_?”

“What?” Wally asked confused, and Dick turned to face him “You said, Roy _always_ bites when he kisses. _Always_.” He growled and Wally noticed his jaw was clenched shut and he was barely controlling his anger. Wally went deep red and just raised his hands and looking earnestly at Dick.

_He couldn’t really believe there was something between him and Roy, right?_

“He caught me by surprise.” Wally tried to explain, and Dick bristled at that “Oh, really? He surprised _you_? A speedster?”

Wally tried to come up with a reply, but his mind was blank so he simply shrugged trying to project his innocence and looked as Dick resumed his pacing.

“Was there a third time?” he asked glaring at him. Wally shook his head fast “No. I’d never… No,” he said looking at him. Dick huffed and started pacing around. Wally tried to stay quiet and wait for him to calm down but not ten seconds later, Dick huffed again and moved to grab a backpack Wally hadn’t even noticed before moving to the window.

“Wait! What are you doing?” Wally said as he move to try and cut his escape route.

“I’m going out. Take a little fresh air,” Dick said pushing past him.

“Come on, babe. It wasn’t anything, really…” Wally tried feeling a pang of hurt in his chest.

“If it wasn’t anything, why didn’t you told me about it, then?” Dick said sitting on the frame of the window, one leg already dangling outside.

“Because… I’m an idiot?” Wally tried shrugging lost and trying to reign in his emotions. Dick hummed unconvinced and continued climbing down.

“Come on, babe, you can’t leave!” Wally started looking around for any excuse “Uhm… Hey… What happened with laying down and cuddling? You know, for my birthday?” he tried giving him a hopeful smile.

Dick simply threw him a dirty glare. “Yeah… Why don’t you call Roy for that?” he spat “Maybe he also bites as he cuddles.”

Wally felt his jaw drop at that and he looked at Dick not really knowing what to reply to that… “That’s… Urgh, that’s… Not fair, babe” he groaned at the retreating figure of his boyfriend.

He huffed loudly letting himself fall face first into the mattress and hiding his face in the comforter he muffled a frustrated scream.

_What the hell happened?_

One second he was thinking of having birthday sex with his boyfriend and at the next said boyfriend is leaving his room angry at him.

All because of Roy’s stupid bite-kisses.

And Wally’s stupid inability to stay quiet about them.

Actually, no, it was Wally’s stupid inability to actually _tell his boyfriend_ about it before. Dick would have simply laugh about it and maybe prank or even threaten Roy about them. But, no! Wally had to forget about them, until the worst possible moment.

A knock on his door drew him out of his lamentations, he grunted and his Uncle’s voice came cautionary over the closed door. “Wally?” Wally grunted again louder not even bothering to raise his head from the comforter, and he heard the door opening.

Two seconds of silence was all he endured before he let an annoyed huff and looked up to his Uncle who was looking oddly at him “What?” he barked and his Uncle raised an eyebrow at him.

“I thought I heard noises…” he said, and then after a second “Are you ok?”

Wally only groaned sinking himself in the comforter again. He wasn’t in any state to answer _that_ question. Half a second later, he heard his Uncle’s happy exclamation, so Wally raised his head and looked at him as his Uncle looked down to him and beamed a cheerful “Hey, it’s midnight! Happy Birthday!”

Wally looked at him flatly for a second before the whole scene replayed in his head and Wally dropped his head and groaned loudly against the mattress again, leaving his Uncle looking at him confused.

_Worst fucking birthday ever._

-_-_-_-_-

Roy slipped through the window, being careful not to trigger any of his own booby traps and checking the normal spots that would tell him if someone had come to his hideout. It was one of the most secure ones he had, even though it was a certifiable shithole.

Only a half-rotten couch and creaky wood floor, but Roy had a stash of cash, weapons and a med-cooler hidden under one of the wooden planks.

He left the bow and arrows by the window and walked to the fake plank, dislodged it and grabbed the red duffel bag. He threw the LexCorp pass and the fake ID into it, groaning frustrated.

Another dead end.

Two years he’d been looking for the real Roy, so far, he’d discarded CADMUS and practically every single LexCorp facility in the Americas. He’d just managed to sneak into LexCorp’s HQ in Washington and he’d gone through everything, he’d even managed to infiltrate their server farm and ran Batman’s data-worm.

No Intel. No digital footprint.

He’d managed to get a whiff of a possibility regarding an early phase of Project Sidekick. The document was dated two months _after_ the failure of Project Match. It was the definitive proof that the real Roy’s body had been at some point on the DC’s site.

But he hadn’t gotten much more than that.

And he’d known that _before_. Only now he had _proof_ that it’d happen. But just looking at his knockoff of a body was proof enough for him. He was the result of a cloning process, he was the _failed attempt_ at getting a sidekick into the League. He’d been the tool for the Light.

So obviously, the process had taken place.

Batman hadn’t been sure of it, though. After all, their only source was Savage and he was prone to lying. For all the Bat knew, he _could be_ the real Roy, mentally programmed into believing he was a clone and driving himself mad in a wild goose chase after his primary programming had finally run its course.

A sort of guarantee that after his usefulness for the Light had finished, he wouldn’t get in the way.

A self-destruct programming, so to speak.

Roy wasn’t sure about that.

He _knew_ the real Roy was out there.

Plus, Mrs. Martian had checked and she’d been clear that there was no further programming into his mind. He wasn’t totally convinced, but he’d rolled with it. No secondary programming, just his own personal drive.

Probably even the _real_ Roy’s.

What’s to say he didn’t share a soul with the real Roy? What if this _drive_ is just their soul asking to be reunited with its _real_ body? Asking to be released from the fake one?

He sighed shaking those thoughts off his mind. He really shouldn’t have spent the summer reading Fullmetal Alchemist. It had messed up his mind.

That’s what he gets from taking Jade’s suggestions to heart.

He put the duffel back on the hidden compartment and fished a six-pack he’d put on the med cooler earlier that day. Hey, if it can keep blood fresh, it can keep beer, just as well.

He re-arranged the plank on the floor and turned to face the couch only to feel a metal object pass inches away from his nose as a shadow rose from the couch. He jumped back and turned, mentally counting the steps to the bow, but then the shadow took form and Roy felt the after-rush of adrenaline hit him in the spine.

“Jesus, Rob!” he cried out looking at his supposed friend sitting on the couch with another birdarang on his hand. He scoffed at him and grabbed the beers back from the floor. _Great! They’re all shaken now._

“You almost gave me a heart attack, you crazy runt!” he growled at him, and then he actually took a second to appreciate him. _Ok, maybe not a runt anymore._ Kid had finally gotten his growth sprout and was almost as tall as him.

And he was looking oddly at him.

Like really weirdly.

Roy put a pin on that thought and moved around the room seeing Dick follow him with his gaze as he went to dislodge the projectile.

“And what’s with the birdarang?” he asked at the silent kid. He was starting to get on his nerves. Dick tilted his head still looking at him and narrowing his eyes, assessing him. Roy was three seconds away from throwing the birdarang back to him, but Dick finally talked, with a weird concerned voice. “You’re sloppy. You shouldn’t have let me sneak up to you like this.”

_Right, cause I’m gonna measure up against a Bat’s level of sneakiness…_

Still, Roy simply scoffed reading the worry laced with disappointment in Dick’s voice. A part of him wanted to feel touched by the fact that Dick seemed concerned, while a bigger part of him wanted him to shut up.

He wasn’t about to get into a spat with Dick over his training and his ability to detect danger. He’d just sneaked into LexCorp DC in the middle of the morning shift, thank you very much.

“How did you found this place?” he asked instead moving from the wall and tossing Dick the projectile. He caught it without problem and put it away somewhere on his belt. Roy walked to the couch ready to sit next to Dick, when the little runt said “I can find you, anywhere,”

Roy stopped frozen for a second and turned to see him. Dick was looking at him… staring into his eyes with a weird intensity.

_Ok! Not weird at all or anything…_

“What is it?” he asked looking at Dick as he kept silently staring him. Roy took a second to assess the kid he’d grown to like as a little brother. It was obvious the kid hadn’t just come to check on him. He kept looking at him intensely, and he seemed ready to blurt something out but refraining at the last second.

“Kid, I can tell you are way to wound up right now, what is it?” Roy said losing his patience after 30 seconds of silent staring.

He tore a can from the ring and opened it taking a long gulp, waiting for Dick to get out of his weird, not at all troubling, _children-of-the-corn_ staring moment. He was in the middle of his second gulp when Dick blurted out “You kissed Wally.”

The gag reflex kicked immediately as he reacted from _that_ sentence and he ended up coughing on the can and looking disoriented at Dick. “What?” he manage to spat in the middle of his coughing fit completely lost.

_He’d…_

_The hell is this kid been drinking?_

“Twice,” Dick continued instead of answering and Roy looked seriously at Dick. He ran back memory lane and he remembered that, yeah, in fact, he’d joined lips with Wally twice, so technically, that wasn’t an incorrect statement.

“Yeah, so?” he asked finally in control of his respiration not fully getting Dick’s point in bringing up stuff that happened well over a year ago.

However, instead of saying anything else, Dick simply glared harder at him and Roy felt something stir in his gut.

_Oh, shit. Oh, please, not this._

“God, please tell me you two aren’t fighting because of that.” He pleaded raising his hand to his forehead sensing the start of a headache. Last time this par broke up, the Team had been in the middle of it and Roy had ended up having to act as a buffer.

Him.

As a buffer.

Him, stopping Artemis from getting an arrow through Wally’s father.

And now, he was back again in the middle of a lover’s spat because… _what?_ A stupid kiss on a tree…

Ok, yeah, that does sound like the children song, but… Oh, fuck it, Roy was too busy and too tired for this shit. “You know what, if you are, please give me heads up, to steer clear of the Team. Honestly, if I wanted relationship drama I would have gone to college” he said shrugging and finishing his beer.

“ _Relationship drama_?” Dick asked him and Roy snorted at his confused face.

“Come on! Having to deal with the ‘Aqua-Threesome of Angst _’_ is enough for me, if we add you two to the mix, _again,_ I would lose it.” He replied opening the second can of beer. He was a little proud of himself at seeing Dick crack a smile at his wording.

“The Aqua-what?” he asked with a grin on his face.

Aqua-threesome of angst.

It had taken him a couple mental tries, but he was very proud of the description. “You’ve heard him, right?” Roy said keeping the gruff façade “I mean, I love Kal, he’s a great friend, but he _did_ invite Garth and Tula to the Team, it was _his idea_. Heartbreak’s a bitch and everything, but come on, man…” he mockingly complained. Still, he’d said as much to his friend’s face.

Yeah, sure, he got why it would be hard for him, but it had been Kaldur’s idea to invite his friends up to the surface world. Maybe Aquaman had insisted a little, but with the prince of Atlantis still being a small baby, Queen Mera couldn’t assume royal command so Aquaman didn’t had as much time to be on the surface, so he’d asked Kaldur to invite Tula and Garth to the Team to increase Atlantis’ presence in the Hero community and secure the continuing cooperation between the two worlds.

But… Aquaman had been aware of Kaldur’s feelings so he’d left the decision entirely on his hands. Kaldur could have said no, the King would have understood, and Roy would have been spared from endless conversations about Kaldur loving Tula, Tula and Garth loving each other, and how much it all hurt.

He gets it.

He really does, he just doesn’t need every other conversation with his best friend to run in circles around in their little love triangle.

He sighed as he crushed the second can of beer and tossed it to the same corner he’d thrown the first one.

Dick had gone silent for a while and Roy saw him looking up at the ceiling, focused on something. Roy internally groaned at what he was about to do, but still, he softly kicked Dick’s leg and raised an eyebrow asking him to get it out of his chest.

_When did I became the lovers’ counselor?_

Dick sighed and returned his gaze to the ceiling, but still asked him a question. “Why did you kissed him?”

Roy hummed unsure as he tried to remember his rationale back then, but he honestly couldn’t remember. He’d been angry at the idiot for getting himself into the camp. He’d been caught unaware at how much self-hatred there seemed to be on Wally’s words and posture. And then, he remembered the panicked look Wally was giving him as he spewed bullshit about not being gay, just crushing his male friend.

That had done it.

“He was freaking out,” Roy answered after a second, “He was talking stupid and I kissed him to show him he was wrong.” It hadn’t meant anything to him. Roy was about 90% certain he was straight. Maybe curious about how it would feel, but he honestly didn’t saw himself in a real relationship with a man.

 “And, the second time?” Dick asked and Roy tried to remember that time too.

“I don’t know, I’d just arrived from another failed search on Cadmus, I was stressed, and he was just happy… I wanted to mess with him a little.” It was true, the kid looked so happy, and Roy was running on fumes and feeling completely dejected. He simply kissed him as a congratulation mixed with a weird desire to feel a little of that good energy himself.

“That’s an odd reason,” Dick said looking back at him with a frown. Roy simply shrugged. “I’m an odd creature,” he replied. Maybe it was a clone thing. If he’s ever feeling like messing with Conner maybe he’ll ask him.

Should be good enough of a show seeing the kid try to understand a ‘feelings’ question.

“So, you don’t like Wally?” Dick asked like he was summarizing their conversation.

Roy let out a scoff of laughter at that, before noticing Dick’s serious glare on him. “Really? You’re actually, _honestly,_ asking me that?” Roy asked half amused, half hurt. Dick nodded at him, but Roy scoffed, rolled his eyes opening another can of beer.

He realized he hadn’t actually offered Dick one, but he _had_ left the beers on the middle of them. If Dick took one, he won’t stop him.

He sighed before going over the question, “No, Dick, I don’t like Wally. I mean, yeah, he’s cute enough and I probably wouldn’t say no if he offered,” he said wiggling his eyebrows and smiling despite the murderous look on Dick’s eyes right now, “ _But_ , you’re together and I wouldn’t get between you two, and even less so for a meaningless shag.” He said honestly looking back at Dick, who seemed placated enough, before something came over his face.

“Wally said you… wanted to… hinted at… getting _between_ us.” Roy looked confused and then he remembered what he’d said and laughed as he remembered Wally’s face when he’d made the suggestion. “Yeah, I did. Offer still stands,” he said licking his lips allowing himself a mental image of the cute couple getting themselves into a _Roy sandwich_. Probably Wally on top of them… Dick under him… His mouth went dry and he busied himself downing half of the can in one go, when a thought crossed his mind. “You _are_ old enough, aren’t you?”

God, If he just thought himself with a kid, he’s gonna shoot himself in the brain.

“16,” Dick said huffing and Roy hummed, _still_ _borderline_ … “And technically you’re five, so…” Roy groaned at that.

He hadn’t actually gotten to the point where he could wrap his mind about _that_. He knew Conner had no problem telling people he was _three_ , but shit, with all the things he’s done it sounds absolutely wrong to think himself as a _five-years-old._  “I’m 20, _fuck you_ very much,” he replied shoving Dick who just laughed.

Still, the kid is right, he’s five. He’s a five years old clone. The real Roy is the one who’s 20.

Roy wondered if the real Roy had continue aging like him, or if he’d been frozen at 15. He washed that thought away with some beer.

Though, interesting fact: his body did aged, physically. He and Jim could age. The Bat had recently found out Conner wouldn’t. He’ll be physically 16 for his entire life. Poor kid. Imagine yourself being 30, wanting to settle and still looking 16. Good thing he’d got himself a shape-shifter girlfriend.

_Silver linings, I guess_.

“You know I wanted to punch you in the face,” Dick’s voice brought him back to the present as he looked up smiling to whatever mental images he was getting “After I heard about you and Wally- Yeah, I know, I know there was no _you and Wally_ … Still. I planned a lot of stuff, I was going to mess with all your arrows to warn you _not to touch what’s not yours_. I was going to have all your foam arrows explode at the same time and leave you hanging in the middle of DC. I even thought about hiring Cheshire to seduce one of Wayne Enterprises shady board members and then have you watch it all from across the street to get you jealous.”

_What?_

“Dude! Wha- Why would you…?” Roy looked at Dick seeing the kid in front of him in a whole new light. The messing arrows and the trapping in polyurethane he got.

_Jade, though…_ That was just twisted. Fucking insane.

 “I wouldn’t actually do it,” Dick said with a scoff “but… I don’t know, I like to plan stuff. It’s a Bat thing,” he deadpanned as if that explained anything.

Like, why would Roy felt jealous over Jade?

Or how would he hire the League of Shadows?

Or how would he had Roy come to spy on Jade and some guy in order to get his revenge?

He pictured himself being bound to a chair forced to see Jade seducing some faceless guy, and was surprised to find himself getting hot and poisoned at the image.

“And you’re telling me this, _because_?” he growled at the kid responsible for the disgusting image on his mind.

Dick let a humorless laugh out at that, “I like Wally, Roy. I really do. I love him. He’s still weird about it and doesn’t like me saying it too often, but I do.” Roy looked surprised at him. He imagined the kids were too into each other, but, using the L word… that’s major leagues. 

Still, he got the real message behind the story. _I like him, I can do nasty stuff to you,_ “So, stay away…” he finished out loud looking at Dick and raising his hands showing he’d got the message.

“Sort of,” Dick said with a wicked grin, “Just don’t make me do any of the above.”

“Roger,” Roy said closing his eyes and tried to relax in the couch, feeling uneasy after getting threatened by a Bat. Dick might be his friend, but he’s certain out of anyone on the Team, Dick’s the most likely to actually hunt him down if scorned.

Dick went back to staring at the ceiling, and Roy went back to his beer, letting his mind wonder over the conversation. Looking at the grown up face of the kid he’s come to care for as a baby brother, he realized he hadn’t ever thought about Roy’s age problem. He couldn’t help to wonder what he’ll find when he looks into the real Roy’s pod.

Maybe he’ll find an exact copy of himself. Two 20 years old who look identical. The real Roy could come back and take his life back, and he could just stop looking.

Or he could find a 15 years old kid, five years younger. That would be a nightmare. Not even he could want to be with 15 years old himself… But, the kid could resume his life where he left it. He could join the team, be Speedy or Red Arrow… Or whatever the hell he wanted.

Or maybe he’ll find a corpse.

That, without a doubt was the darkest idea for him. If the real Roy is dead… Where does that leave him? He inhaled deeply and looked at Dick, still looking at the ceiling. He seemed to sense him staring because he turned to him and motioned him to talk. Roy bit his lip and asked Dick the question he kept asking everyone he knew. “Do you think he’s alive?”

Dick looked at him for a second and hummed as he answered. “I want him to be,” he replied and Roy could hear the layers on that answer. A wish. A wish to have his real friend back. That’s what he wants to. But unlike Dick and everyone else, it’s not a wish for him. It’s a mission. He whole-heartedly believes Roy’s alive. “I think you need him to be…” Dick continued, looking at him.

“I’m not giving up, Dick,” Roy said looking back, it was not a matter of what he needed, that wasn’t relevant, what Roy needed is what matters. “I can’t. I won’t be able to keep living if I did. I know Jim already gave up, and I know the League thinks this is a waste of resources, but…”

“Do what you must, Roy,” Dick cut him, just as Roy felt the bile and the anger at everyone around him growing up “Just don’t forget to live your life while you do it,” Dick finished. Roy wanted to laugh at that.

_What life?_

Still, he stayed quiet because he knew the kid in front of him was a friend. He was an honest kid who didn’t deserve to be on the receiving end of his anger. The Light, LexCorp thugs and the League of Shadows… they do deserve his anger. He’ll made sure they drown in it.

He shook the fourth can and realized it was already empty. He crumpled it and throw it with the other three. He sighed looking at the final two. He wanted to drink them, but it would be stupid to do so with an empty stomach. He looked back at Dick, “Wanna go for a burger?” he offered.

Dick looked at his clock “Sure, but only for a while,” he replied standing up “I should get back to Wally, it’s his birthday and I kind of bailed on him to cool off.” Roy smiled and patted him on the shoulder as he went back to the duffel to get a black tank top, black sunglasses and a red baseball cap he wore backwards. Then he caught on something Dick said.

Wally’s birthday.

“It’s the _11 th_ already?” he asked confused, Dick looked at him incredulous but Roy simply shrugged “Hey, I’ve been on stake-out for _two_ _months_ , I only care that it’s Sunday, not the actual date.” He defended himself. It’s amazing how much dates distort when all you do is check for daily patterns. And then something else clicked on his mind. “Wait, Wally told you about the kiss on his birthday?” he asked incredulous. Just how stupid do you need to be to do that?

“Oh, not just that. While we were making out,” Dick complained with a squeaky voice as Roy howled in laughter “We were messing in his bed and he started to complain about you biting him…”

Dick started telling him about this morning as they walked down the street to a Big Belly Burger on the corner. Roy let himself take a break from his mission for the afternoon, they’ll go to Mt. Justice, they’ll do something for the birthday, and then he’ll be back to look after the real Roy, so that the next birthday they can all have the real deal with them as they celebrate.

-_-_-_-_-

_Robin – B01, Red Arrow – B06_

The designation call welcomed them to the Mission Room and Dick turned to go to the kitchen/lounge knowing almost everyone would be there waiting for Wally to come in. He was a little surprised to hear muffled voices and music playing over the PA system. He walked into the room and found everyone, including his boyfriend, sitting in the middle of the room. Wally’s eyes opened hilariously as he saw him walk in with Roy.

Dick was a little confused at seeing him there having arrived before him, and quickly looked at his clock. _13:44_

“Hey! What happened?” he asked to no one in particular feeling a little sad at missing the _surprise_ “I thought Wally was supposed to arrive at two.” He remembered talking about it with everyone and agreeing to the hour.

No one had told him it had been moved.

Zee walked up to him with her arms crossed and sending him a dirty glare. “Well, he was _supposed_ to. But, _someone_ forgot to keep him occupied until that hour.” Dick felt his mouth form a small o as he remembered his task, and why he’d _actually_ gone to Wally’s house that morning, he was supposed to convince him to have a lazy morning, go for a brunch and then… yeah… keep him occupied until two.

The whole Roy thing had sent those plans to the gutter, and he’d ended up tracking him down and then having lunch with him. “Right, sorry. I actually had a thing I had to talk with Roy,” he said looking directly at Wally whose head whipped up as he heard him.

Zee’s indignant “And you couldn’t give us a heads-up,” was a bit lost to him as Wally all but sped himself up to him and stood in front of him saying softly and uncertainly “So… Did you…? Talked?” Dick didn’t need to be trained by a Detective to read Wally’s real question. _Are we ok?_

Dick wanted to smile and comfort him, but he did his best to keep a clear façade, to have Wally squirm a little. He deserved it for making Dick go half-crazy thinking all kinds of stupid things because he hadn’t come clean from the start. He noticed Roy went up to the kitchen counter to pour himself a drink as the people around them turned to look at them questioningly. Mrs. M was the first one to break the tension, “What’s going on?” she asked looking at them. Dick was about to reply, when Roy beat him to it.

“Dick found out about Wally and I.”

Everyone in the room, including Wally turned to see Roy, who was smiling and had a glint on his eyes.

_Oh, that’s a good one…_

Dick bit his lip to prevent himself from smiling as everyone’s gazes turned from Roy to Wally, and back to Roy. Dick had an interesting idea, and looked to Roy and minutely pointed his head towards Kaldur mouthing _Aqua._

Roy’s glinting eyes told him he’d gotten the message.

_Aqua-threesome of Angst_

It was actually Flash’s “Come again?” that broke the silence in the room.

“Wally and I, we had a...” Roy paused acting like he was thinking the best word to describe it, but Dick knew he was just baiting Wally, who didn’t disappoint half yelling and indignant “ _What_?”

Dick knew it was his turn so he took a step closer to Wally. “Yeah,” he said gathering everyone’s attention again. “I mean, I got a little jealous at first,” he said coming closer and putting his hand on Wally’s shoulder and trying to tint his voice with a soft and understanding voice “but Roy explained everything… I understand now, about how you feel.”

“How I feel? I…” Wally was looking at him with evident confusion on his face, and Dick schooled his face to look like he was being supportive and expecting him to express himself, when really he was trying hard not to double himself in laughter at Wally’s gaping mouth.

Roy walked closer and put his hand on Wally’s other shoulder, “It’s ok, love, Dick understands,” he said, and Dick had to use all of his training not to lose it right there at the collective gasp that suddenly filled the room, he could see Mrs. Martian mouthing the world _love_ Conner who was looking completely lost, with his frown going even deeper in his brow.

Dick saw Wally was about to react to Roy’s statement so he beat him to it. “I’ll admit, I wasn’t expecting it, but… If it’s what you want…” he said putting his hand in Wally’s cheek and smiling lovingly at him.

“What?” Wally whispered to him evidently confused and he looked at Roy, and then back at Dick. “I don’t…”

Dick smiled and said. “It’s ok. If you want to be with Roy. And with me,” he said pointing at each pair as he mentioned them, Wally’s brain seemed to have gone in overdrive. He stole a glance around them and zeroed in on a couple of interested onlookers, but Dick couldn’t tell if it was just for the spectacle, or the subject. So Dick decided to take it a little further. “And maybe… I mean, it would take some time to get used to it… but maybe we’ll… eventually.” He motioned in a circle to point all three of them, and that did the trick, Wally’s eyes went like saucers.

The lightning took over Wally’s eyes as he turned to look at Roy furious. “The hell did you told my boyfriend?!” he cried and his voice boomed in the room, and Dick had to give it to Roy, the man didn’t even flinched at it. “Why, the truth, love-” he said, and Dick had to bit his lip when he saw Roy trying to pat his boyfriend’s ass to finish selling the charade.

At least he hoped it was that, and not just Roy trying to cup a feel while they did this.

Wally, however flashed out of his way and faced Roy directly as he hissed angrily at him “Don’t… I’m not your _love_ … don’t call me love… What the hell are…”

Dick could see Wally was about to get too into the fight, so he got in between them, “Hey! Walls, it’s ok. I mean, there’s nothing wrong with a…” he tried to pause for a second to find the right word. _Threesome_ would make it seem too sexual… If he wanted to introduce the concept, ne needed something more… “Polyamorous relationship.” Roy said behind him and he smiled nodding.

“ _Yeah, there is_!” Wally’s screech brought him back into his current situation, and he frowned at him cursing internally. “That’s close minded,” he said crossing his arms and looking at Wally reprovingly. He was not going to let the idea that non-traditional relationships were frowned on the Team.

“Wh-?” Wally looked confused at him and was gaping again. Dick heard Roy talk behind him, with the same indignant tone he’d used. “You think someone can’t love two or more people?” Roy asked.

Wally bristled at him “Sure! _Someone_ could. _I_ don’t!” He said pointing at his own chest. “I love you, Dick,” he stated and then moved to look at Roy. “ _Just_ _Dick_ ,” he growled, before moving a little to face Roy directly as he continued. “I don’t _know_ what has gotten into your head, but there is no you and me, _ok_? We barely kissed, and I-”

“You _kissed_?” Dick had to admit, of everyone standing around on their little public outing, the last one he’d expect to interrupt was Conner. And apparently, it also confused Wally, because he turned to the clone and looked lost and surprised, like he’d forgotten there were people all around him.

“It… It…” Wally started to go red and to stutter looking at Conner, and then Dick realized, he’d actually forgotten everyone was there, because seemed to take in everyone’s faces and the stammering started to devolve into vibrating.

Dick was about to hold him and break the charade, when Roy started laughing loudly. Free uncontrollable laughter that actually made him break character. Wally’s confused _“Wha-?”_ finally did it and he joined Roy in laughing, ending the little torture.

And their little secondary plan.

“Sorry, babe…” Dick said looking at him directly and trying to control his laughter. “That was payback for this morning,” he said smiling and a dark glint took over Wally’s eyes as he understood what had just happened. “Oh, you fuckin…” he said biting his lip in anger to prevent himself from actually cursing him. “Oh, I’m gonna kill you! I’m gonna kill both of you!” he yelled hitting both Roy and him on the shoulders.

Dick, however couldn’t keep the smile from his face. “You should’ve seen your face,” he said “When Roy called you _love_ …” Roy exploded again at that, and everyone around them seemed to realize what had happened and a couple of them started laughing too.

Conner, however seemed to still be confused, and said “Wait… can someone… explain?” Mrs. M took him to the side, probably to fill in the blanks on social interaction that had Conner confused.

Dick continued laughing as he walked into the kitchen and stole a kiss from his boyfriend, who was still frowning and muttering under his breath. Roy and Dick actually took over to explain that yes, Roy and Wally had kissed, no it hadn’t meant anything, and yes, they were still together and Roy wanted nothing with either of them.

While he did so, though. Dick kept his gaze on the real target of their little charade.

He and Roy had talked about it over lunch. About how Kaldur, Tula and Garth were all dancing around the idea of getting in together, but seemed to simply reject the _obvious solution_ to their problem. Because it was obvious Kal didn’t had feelings _just_ for Tula, and Roy had sworn he’d seen Garth sending Kaldur wishful looks.

During the whole thing, he had casually stole a glance over at the _Aqua’s_ and saw Kaldur looking at them shocked; but, it was Garth contemplating gaze that had almost made Dick break character.

It was Plan _Aqua-Threesome of Angst_

Somehow, get the Cave talking about polyamory and testing the waters. Not enough to force it on them, just to get the notion rolling. Hopefully, their little charade would be enough to have someone on the Team to ask about it (honestly, probably Conner) and then test the waters… to see if they were interested.

Dick had thought it was a long shot, Kaldur seemed to be the kind of person who loved one, kind of like him and Wally. But, looks can be deceiving. And the three of them might actually make it work.

He walked up and sat next to Wally on the couch, pouting a little to make him look at him.

A whispered reminder of that morning’s promise of their _soundproof rooms_ was enough to get his boy to grin back at him. Roy might have to actually work harder to get back into his good graces, but, Hey! Boyfriend privileges…


End file.
